


A Prize for the Winner

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Frisk and Kaida (Monster Kid) go on their first little date.





	A Prize for the Winner

“Now, you remember the rules, Frisk?”

Frisk sighed and rolled their eyes. _I know, Mom. No inappropriate stuff._

“Good. I’m sure you won’t have any trouble following them,” Toriel said as she turned their car into the parking lot of the local arcade. “Mx. Drake and I will sit in the snack area while you and Kaida have fun. Oh, did you brush your hair? It looks messy again.” As soon as she parked, she pulled out a comb and began to smooth out Frisk’s hair.

They pulled back. _It’s fine!_

Toriel huffed. “Alright. I’m sorry, I just want you to look nice on your first little date. It shows you care.”

Frisk saw Kaida and their mother across the parking lot and hugged Toriel. _Gotta go._

“Okay, if you need any more money, just come to me and I can give you some. And have fun!” Toriel called as Frisk rushed out of the car.

Kaida had seen Frisk already and was running too. They briefly tripped over their own feet, but caught themself with their new prosthetic arms and was up again in a flash.

When the two teens reached each other, they stopped short and stood around awkwardly.

“Uh… hi,” said Kaida shyly.

_Hi._ Frisk scratched their head.

“Well, come on, you two.” Mx. Drake, Kaida’s rather strict, no-nonsense mother, had caught up to them. “You only have the afternoon.”

Toriel was also there within a few seconds. “Tell me if you want any snacks. I’ll be happy to buy anything you want,” she said cheerfully.

Soon enough the parents were sitting at a table in the snack area and Frisk and Kaida were left to their own devices.

The first thing Frisk wanted to look at was the prize counter, where all sorts of goodies were labeled by how many tickets you needed to win them. There were little knick-knacks such as bracelets, plastic bugs and lizards, and candy on the cheaper end, and huge stuffed animals, big bouncy balls, and fancy figurines for the biggest winners.

Kaida noticed that Frisk seemed to focus on one prize in particular—a very large stuffed rainbow unicorn that cost one thousand tickets. The monster swelled with determination, deciding they were going to win Frisk that unicorn or die trying. After all, what better way to have a memorable first date than to win something super cool for your partner?

Once Frisk had finished looking, the two of them decided to try a racing game and stood in a short line for one. When it was their turn, they chose the coolest-looking cars and raced against each other several times. Frisk ended up winning the most games, but both of them got a plentiful amount of tickets for playing.

Kaida wanted to play skee-ball next, and they ended up dominating that game with their strong prosthetic arms and good aim. After they were done, they counted up all the tickets they had so far—Kaida had two-hundred and two, and Frisk had one-hundred and eighty-seven. _Not even close enough to get the unicorn yet,_ Kaida thought. _And it’s already two o’clock. I’ve gotta pick up the pace!_

The monster made a mental note to return to skee-ball later—they seemed to be doing really good with that. In the meantime, they and Frisk played some fighting games and even one of those rigged claw machines—by pure luck Frisk managed to grab hold of and win a silly purple stuffed elephant.

After that, Frisk wanted a break for snacks. While they did that, Kaida returned to skee-ball and played several more rounds, managing to win another hundred tickets.

But it still wasn’t enough, and Kaida was running out of money, and it would be evening in another hour and a half.

In desperation, they turned to one of the hardest but most lucrative games—the Slam-a-Winner ball-dropping game. _If I can hit the Jackpot hole just once, I bet we’d have enough tickets to win the unicorn, and maybe even something else on top of it!_

So they tried.

And they tried again.

Three more tries and Frisk was by their side again, asking them if they would go play another game with them. Without thinking, Kaida shoved them off. “No, Frisk, I’m gonna win this thing. I _gotta_ win this thing, okay? Just go do something without me for a bit.”

Frisk was rather hurt, but they walked away without another word and began playing another game by themself.

Kaida felt bad, but Frisk would understand later. Right now, they had to take another turn—

Oh no.

Kaida was out of money!

And it was going to be a losing battle getting their mother to give them anything more.

Still, they had to try.

So Kaida went back to their mother. “Mom, can I have just one more fifty cent coin?”

“Whatever for? I gave you a full twenty dollars to spend today. I think that should be enough,” Mx. Drake said.

“I just need fifty more cents! I just need to win this one game—I really wanted to win something big for Frisk today,” Kaida begged, trying to keep their voice low.

Mx. Drake looked into their child’s eyes and sighed. “Alright. Here you go,” they said, digging into their purse and pulling out a coin. “But this is the last thing you’re getting out of me today.”

Kaida couldn’t believe it. “Thanks, Mom!” they called back as they ran back to the game.

They had to wait behind a couple of other people, but when it was their turn, they inserted their coin in the slot and waited for the perfect moment to drop the ball. _I have to win this time. I have to._

The ball bounced around from side to side within the game. _It was so close—_

And it dropped into the hole right next to the Jackpot hole.

Tears filled Kaida’s eyes. That had been their last hope.

They slowly walked over to where Frisk was and stood by silently. When Frisk finally noticed them, they were tempted to give them the cold shoulder in retaliation for brushing them off earlier. But the idea was immediately forgotten when they saw Kaida’s forlorn face.

“I’m sorry, Frisk. I didn’t mean to hurt you earlier, but… I was trying to win that game so I could get you that big unicorn you were looking at earlier. I thought it would make you happy. But I just wasted my last quarter. So… I’m sorry,” Kaida sniffed.

Frisk hugged them. _I understand. It’s okay._

“Yeah. So… if you have any more money… I’ll go with you wherever you want.” Kaida smiled tightly.

Frisk pulled out their very last coin. After thinking a minute, they went over to the Slam-a-Winner game and inserted it into the slot. Then they took Kaida’s hand and put it on the lever, placing their own hand on top.

When the two of them dropped the ball, it seemed as though they were working in sync.

One bounce—two bounces—and the ball dropped into the winning hole.

“Holy—!” Kaida screamed.

Frisk was bouncing up and down as tickets began pouring out of the machine.

“We did it! We won! Now we can get your unicorn!” Kaida danced around in celebration.

Together, they carried all their tickets proudly to their parents. Toriel clapped for them, and even Mx. Drake seemed rather impressed.

Then the teens carried the tickets to the prize counter and asked for their giant unicorn. It was so big that the man at the counter had to ask his associate to help get it down from the shelf. When it sat on the floor, it reached up to Frisk’s waist. They hugged it happily, then looked at the fifty or so tickets they still had left over.

Kaida was still left without a prize of their own.

So Frisk traded in the last few tickets to get Kaida a little yellow stuffed dragon.

Kaida was touched by the gesture. “Haha… it looks like me.”

Frisk kissed Kaida on the cheek and hugged them. Kaida blushed, but nuzzled into the hug.

Strangely enough, as much as they loved what Frisk had gotten for them, Frisk’s happiness was a better prize to Kaida than anything else. And Frisk would have said the same about Kaida.

They walked away from the arcade that day as more than just winners.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes it's been a while since I could write lol. but here's this, another request on my UT blog!
> 
> "Mx." is the gender neutral form of "Mr." or "Mrs./Ms./Miss" by the way, if anyone was wondering.


End file.
